Las alas rotas de un ángel
by Iukarey
Summary: Mikey descubre de mala manera que no se debe confiar demasiado a quienes conocemos en las redes sociales. Rape-fic, tematica para mayores de 18. Muerte de un personaje. Basado en Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles version 2012. EDITADO! corregí algunas cosas que no me gustaron por las prisas.


Hace unos dias jugué "Verdad o Reto" con mi amiga Ivette, y me retó a subir un fic de las tortu con algunas escenas yaoi. Cabe aclarar que me gusta mucho leerlos, y respeto a quienes les gusta el T-Cest, pero a mi NO ME GUSTA. Al menos escribirlo, y he leido varios muy buenos, pero me da cosita comentarlos, sin embargo, este fic no es t-cest, pero si tiene yaoi, es mas bien un RAPE-FIC, con tematica para mayores de 18, asì que si no les gusta la temàtica, por favor, no la lean.

Este fic ocurre en un universo alterno, luego del episodio "Nuevo amigo, viejo enemigo" (creo, no tengo tiempo de verificar, ya me va a correr el del ciber) espero que les guste y como siempre que me dejen sus reviews

Como siempre aclaro que las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eastman y Laird y de la cadena Nickelodeon, yo solo escribo este fic para pasar un buen rato y que ustedes lo pasen también.

Sin mas que decir mas que tonterias, que comience el fic:

* * *

Luego de que Miguel Angel se fuera con su nuevo "amigo", el tal Bradfor, sus hermanos descubrieron que ese hombre era discípulo de destructor, debido a la técnica que le había enseñado al muchacho, misma que éste les mostró a sus hermanos, y fue vista y reconocida de inmediato por su padre como una de las que ejecutaba su antiguo rival: "Destructor".

Los tres hermanos fueron veloces a salvar a su hermanito más inocente, encontrándose con un grupo de ninjas del pie, y el niño en una habitación, atado de manos y pies. Se veía afligido. Lloraba.

-Si ese Bradfor lastimó a Mikey, lo voy a matar – pensó Leonardo, y sus hermanos, aunque no fueran telépatas, compartían sus sentimientos.

Velozmente nockearon a todos los ninjas del pie. Trabajo fácil y sin mucho esfuerzo, gracias a que eran ninjas bien entrenados, y sobre todo, estaban furiosos y preocupados por Mikey.

Pero al llegar hasta Mikey, este estaba cabizbajo, pensativo, y lloraba en silencio.

-Mikey, estás bien? – preguntó Raphael.

El niño no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mikey, estás herido? – se acercó Donatello, pero el más pequeño se alejó un poco.

-No, solo, quiero ir a casa, si? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Leonardo cortó las ataduras con sus katanas, el niño se vio libre, y se arrinconó un poco. Leonardo se le acercó para acariciarle la cabeza, pero la reacción del niño fue como si la mano de Leo tuviera llamas.

-NO ME TOQUES – gritó el niño.

-Cálmate, Miguel Angel – dijo Leonardo –no voy a hacerte daño.

-NO… NO ME VEAN! NO ME TOQUEN – Dijo el niño saltando y saliendo del lugar.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron, pero Donatello se detuvo un poco. Donde estaba momentos antes Miguel Angel, había quedado un rastro pequeño de sangre.

-Chicos, Mikey está herido – dijo el muchacho mostrando la mancha a sus hermanos, que ya estaban en el techo con el fin de alcanzar al menor.

-Mikey, espera – gritó Raphael.

-Deja que Donie te revise, estás herido.- gritó también Leonardo.

Pero Miguel Angel no se detuvo, en las alcantarillas, libraron otra batalla, Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello se enfrascaron a pelear con Bradfor y Xever. Fue difícil, pero los vencieron.

Al llegar a la alcantarilla, Miguel Angel estaba en el baño, el menor vomitaba. Donatello, preocupado, se acercó.

-Mikey, hermano, vamos a mi laboratorio para revisarte - dijo gentilmente el joven genio, pero Miguel Angel lo empujó.

-DÉJAME - gritó el niño.

-Pero hermano, estás herido - dijo en tono de súplica su hermano.

-No lo estoy - dijo el pequeño de ojos de cielo.

-Pero vimos sangre y...- Comenzó a decir Donatello, pero Mikey se alteró más.

-¿¡Qué mas viste!? - gritó, pero al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su hermano genio lo empujó. Leonardo y Raphael intentaron agarrarlo, pero Miguel Angel sentía que su toque le quemaba.

-Mikey, tranquilo, hermanito...-

-QUE ME DEJEEEN - lloró el niño, y se soltó y se fue corriendo a su habitación. En ese momento, escucho la voz de Splinter, preguntando que había ocurrido, y como sus hermanos a grandes rasgos le daban un pequeño informe, y también escuchó la voz severa de su Sensei gritarle por su nombre, pero no le hizo caso alguno, el mas pequeño de los Hamato corrió y se refugió en su habitación.

**Punto de Vista de Miguel Angel.**

Estoy Solo en mi habitación. Mi padre me llamó. Pero lo ignoré. Tal vez se enoje conmigo, debe estar furioso, pero no me importa. Todo se fue al caño, y vivo

en las alcantarillas, pero todo esta mal. Yo solo queria un amigo, yo solo queria conocer a Cris Bradford.

Amigo. Eso es a lo que llaman amigo los humanos? Prefiero estar solo. Siempre solo. No quiero estar con nadie, ni con mis hermanos. Quiero morirme. Quiero dormir y nunca despertar. Nunca. El dijo que quería ser mi amigo. Me aceptó en esa tonta página de Abril. En un principio pensé que debería culparla a ella. Ella me recomendó buscar amigos en esa página de internet. Amigos que no verían mi aspecto de monstruo, ni yo el de ellos. Ese fue un gran error, pero fue mi error, no de ella. Debi escuchar a mis hermanos.

¿Porqué alguien como Cris Bradford iba a querer ser mi amigo después de todo? Pero tenía que ir el tonto de Miguel Angel a buscarlo, a caer en su trampa. Mi padre me llama, quiere hablar conmigo, no lo culpo, tal vez me regañe, tal vez me castigue, no lo se, lo merezco por como me comporté con mis hermanos, no me importa.

**Fin del punto de vista de Miguel Angel**

-Miguel Ángel, déjame pasar por favor - No era una pregunta. El roedor le pedía a su hijo, o más bien le ordenaba a su hijo que lo dejara pasar, reafirmando su autoridad como padre, pero aun así respetando su privacidad, al no entrar violentamente.

El niño de naranja se levantó arrastrando los pies, y abrió la puerta. Splinter entró pausadamente, observando a su alrededor.

-Creí que te había dicho que limpiaras tu habitación. - dijo con tono casual el padre de cuatro tortugas

-Lo siento, Sensei, te prometo que lo haré - dijo el niño en un susurro. No había excusas. No había peticiones de "Naah, luego lo hago, Sensei", el niño no levantaba la vista hacia su padre, solo miraba sus pies como si todo el mundo ocurriera ahí.

Splinter se sentó en la cama y con una palmada en el colchón le indicó al niño que se sentara a su lado. Miguel Ángel se sentía todavía mal, adolorido, pero obedeció. Estar tan cerca de ese ser que conocía desde pequeño le inspiraba tanta paz y seguridad, que una vez que lo hizo el niño se recargó en el hombro de su maestro, para luego caer en su regazo y comenzar a llorar, llorar como hacía años no lo hacía. Sacando todo el dolor que tenia dentro de su corazón. El roedor le dejo llorar, descargarse y el niño aprovechó esa oportunidad que su padre le daba.

Luego de un rato, el niño se tranquilizò. Donatello se asomò, el joven estaba preocupado por su hermano. Pero su padre, con un ademan de su cabeza, le indico que todo estaba bien. Entonces el joven genio salió. Debía confiar en Splinter.

Luego de que Miguel Angel dejara de llorar, Splinter comenzó a acariciar su cabeza suavemente.

-Hijo mio, ¿Què fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntò el roedor preocupado.

-No… no quiero hablar de eso – dijo el niño.

-Vamos, hijo, soy tu padre, dime – instò Splinter.

-Es que… Cris me dijo que… que si los demás sabían lo que había pasado, nadie me iba a querer… y ya nada iba a ser igual, que todo había sido mi culpa, y no lo fue… - dijo el niño entre sollozos.

-Miguel Angel... mírame - Splinter hizo que el niño de bandana naranja le mirara a los ojos tomándole la barbilla -soy tu padre, y nada de lo que me digas haría que yo dejara de quererte a ti y a tus hermanos, son mis hijos, y no importa lo que sea, yo estoy contigo, puedes contar conmigo.-

El niño se animó un poco, aunque seguía algo nervioso, sin quererlo, elevó un poco las rodillas hacia su barbilla. Splinter notaba que el niño temblaba, y le acarició la cabecita, tratando de animarlo a hablar. Afortunadamente resultó.

-"Cris me invitó a comer pizza, subimos al tejado… él… él me dijo que eso hacían los buenos amigos… luego… me dio una soda, pero antes vi que le puso un polvo de color blanco. Creo que lo sorprendí, que no esperaba que lo viera, porque se puso nervioso, pero luego dijo que era un mejorador de sabor, aunque la verdad, sabía raro, muy raro, pero… me dijo que era normal, yo pensé que era cierto… pero luego… - en este punto Mikey lloraba de nuevo – luego me sentí mareado, y creo que me quedé dormido. Al rato… al rato desperté, y él estaba sobre mí, Sensei, me mordía y me chupaba el cuello, mientras con sus manos me tocaba todo el cuerpo, sentia mi cuerpo muy pesado, estaba despierto, pero mis brazos y piernas no respondían. Sentía todo lo que hacía, era asqueroso, a mi no me gustaba, pero él dijo que sabía cuando a alguien le gustaba, pero a mí no, A MI NO! –"

El niño detuvo su relato para llorar de nuevo en el regazo de su padre.

"Luego, se quitó la ropa, TODA! Y lo que hizo me dolía, le pedí que se detuviera, pero seguía, y cuando terminó, sentí que había hecho algo dentro de mí, estaba pegajoso, no podía moverme, y luego me limpió con las sábanas, me tocó mucho abajo, y dijo que… que luego lo repetiríamos, porque eso hacen los amigos… yo no quiero volver a hacer eso… NO QUIERO! "

El niño volvió a llorar, hasta quedarse dormido. Splinter levantó la mirada, sus otros hijos estaban ahí. Si. Era cierto. No había considerado hablarles de sexo a sus hijos, al menos no explícitamente, pero sabía que los muchachos, aunque no a la perfección, comprendían que lo que Cris Bradford le había hecho a su niño, al de la eterna sonrisa, era algo imperdonable, le había robado la sonrisa, la felicidad, lo había dejado herido en el alma. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

Splinter hizo un gesto a Donatello, el chico entró con una jeringa con un sedante en sus manos, luego se lo aplicó al niño de ojos azules.

Una vez dormido, Splinter cargo a su niño en brazos, con mucho cuidado, como si pudiera romperse. Depositó al pequeño en una camilla del laboratorio mientras Donatello comenzaba a curarlo, ayudado de sus hermanos.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban en silencio. Incluso cuando el roedor salió.

El niño despertó al otro día, sus hermanos le recibieron gustosos. A pesar de la renuencia del menor, poco a poco sus hermanos lucharían porque recuperara su característica alegría de vivir.

Splinter les propuso salir luego de dos días, todos juntos, no de patrullaje, sino de "Noche de campo" como la llamaban ellos. Como cuando eran niños e iban a un lugar secreto, alejado y algo abandonado, con algunos columpios y otros juegos. Llevaban comida y pasaban un rato en familia.

El roedor se alegró de ver al niño como poco a poco recuperaba su alegría ayudado de sus hermanos.

En esos días no los dejó ver televisión, además ellos no lo pidieron. Se concentraron en el cuidado y la recuperación del menor.

Gracias a ello no vieron en las noticias, el horrible asesinato de Cris Bradford, estrella de peleas y dueño de los gimnasios Bradford, que fue encontrado muerto en su departamento. Nadie supo nunca quien lo hizo. Solo el asesino, que no le importaba haber hecho pagar a un maldito por romper las alas de un ángel.

* * *

Bueno, lo hice, cuando terminè este fic me imaginè a Mikemasters Z dirigiendo a las mikey lovers con antorchas y picos siguiendo a Bradford, por eso en este AU lo matè… muahahahaha

Gracias por seguir esta locura mia.

Saludis.


End file.
